U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,602,885; 6,387,930; 6,689,765; and 6,391,865, all to Schering-Plough Corporation, disclose several novel antagonists of the CCR5 receptor which are useful for the treatment of AIDS and related HIV infections. Particular reference is made to the compounds of formulas I and II:
as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,602,885 and 6,387,930.
as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,689,765 and 6,391,865.
CCR-5 receptors have also been reported to mediate cell transfer in inflammatory diseases such as arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, asthma and allergies, and inhibitors of such receptors are expected to be useful in the treatment of such diseases, and in the treatment of other inflammatory diseases or conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis, solid organ transplant rejection and graft v. host disease.
In view of the importance of antagonists of the CCR5 receptor, new, novel methods of making such antagonists are always of interest.